


Chris y Stiles sentados en un árbol

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Chris y Stiles sentados en un árbol

Stiles está sentado en el suelo del aseo, mirando fijamente los azulejos que tiene en frente sin ser capaz de asimilar el día que ha vivido. Había amanecido con los bazos de Chris rodeando su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir cálido, y a partir de ese momento el día fue decayendo hasta este mismo momento donde Stiles tiene ganas de llorar. 

El móvil suena asustándolo, y se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente antes de responder a quien sea que esté estropeando su momento de drama. Es un mensaje de Derek llamando a una reunión de la manada, y Stiles tiene ganas de mandar a todos a la mierda, pero con cuidado se limpia las lágrimas de nuevo y esconde en el fondo de la papelera la evidencia del final de su relación con Chris.

Baja las escaleras y besa la mejilla de su padre antes de subir al Jeep y conducir hacia el loft donde lo deben estar esperando. No puede evitar pensar en las palabras de Deaton y que están resuenen una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, “eres una chispa, eso ha generado que tu magia cumpla con un deseo escondido dentro de ti”. 

—¡Stiles! —Exclama Erica tocando con sus nudillos en la ventanilla del jeep, y Stiles se sorprende al ver que ya ha llegado al loft y está sentado dentro del coche abrazándose a si mismo y con ganas de llorar de nuevo. —Te hemos oído llegar hace quince minutos.

Stiles baja del jeep y rápidamente es asaltado por la loba rubia, que lo olfatea incesantemente, pegando su nariz contra el cuello de la joven chispa.

—Erica, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta Stiles apartándola con cariño para subir al loft con la loba mirándole de forma extraña. Al llegar, todos los que tienen una nariz desarrollada miran fijamente a Stiles y con extrañeza. Stiles intenta no volver a llorar, ya que últimamente ha estado bastante sensible y se sienta junto a Isaac en el sofá. 

—Hueles raro. —Dice Jackson frunciendo la nariz mientras mira a Stiles, y para sorpresa de todos este se pone a llorar mientras se tapa la cara con las dos manos para esconder su rostro. Isaac frota la espalda de la chispa con suavidad para que deje de llorar, y ninguno en el loft sabe cómo consolarlo. Para sorpresa de todos es Jackson quien logra que deje de llorar mientras lo abraza con suavidad.

—Tengo que hablar con Stiles a solas. —Dice el Alpha, y Stiles se levanta del sofá para seguir a Derek escaleras arriba, a la habitación insonorizada que el lobo instaló. Stiles se cruza de brazos y mira el suelo para no volver a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta Stiles con miedo a que Derek lo gruña o simplemente lo estampe contra alguna pared para decirle que se calle.

—Siempre he pasado por alto que huelas a Chris Argent, siempre he sabido que nos dirías de vuestra relación cuando estuvieras listo. —Dice Derek, haciendo que los ojos de Stiles se abran de golpe, pues pensaba que se quitaba a conciencia el aroma de Chris de encima ya que los Argent y Scott no se hablan con la manada Hale, pero al parecer el Alpha sabía de la relación entre Stiles y Chris desde hace tiempo.

—¿No estás enfadado? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek niega antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de Stiles de forma cariñosa.

—Eres como mi hermano, y quiero que sepas que si Argent te hace algo arrancaré su garganta con mis malditas garras antes de meterle sus pistolas por el culo. —Dice Derek antes de abrazar con cariño a Stiles. —Pero deberías confiar en tu manada sobre el cachorro.

—¿C-cómo lo sabes? —Pregunta Stiles comenzando a llorar contra el pecho de Derek. El Alpha suspira y aprieta un poco más a la pequeña chispa de sus brazos con cariño.

—Hueles como olía mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de Cora. —Dice Derek. —Además de que las chispas masculinas pueden quedarse en cinta.

—Maldito Sourwolf, deberías haberme tirado una caja de preservativos en la cara. —Gruñe entre lágrimas Stiles, haciendo que Derek resople.

—¿Eso significa que no podré ser el padrino del cachorro? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles sonríe quedamente antes de separarse. —¿Qué ha dicho Chris?

—No le he dicho nada. No sé, me he enterado hoy, hace apenas unas horas. —Dice Stiles y se vuelve a abrazar a si mismo. —No quiero que me deje o que diga cosas feas sobre mí. Es un cazador, ha crecido que las cosas que no encajan con lo normal son monstruosas.

Derek frunce el ceño y va hacia la esquina del cuarto insonorizado, se agacha antes de sacar una caja de chocolates de aspecto caro, se lo entrega a Stiles y deja que la chispa comience a comerse los bombones que Peter esconde ahí.

—Chris nunca te diría algo feo, eres prácticamente su mundo. A todo el mundo lo mira como si lo quisiese disparar, a ti te mira como si quisiera disparar al mundo solo por ti. —Dice Derek, gruñendo internamente por tener que hablar tanto y sobre cosas estúpidamente románticas, pero si es por la única familia que tiene, lo hace. 

Además de que quiere ser el padrino del cachorro.

Stiles deja los bombones mordisqueados que no le han gustado de nuevo en la caja y suspira antes de acariciarse el estómago plano, pues sólo está de apenas dos meses.

—Tienes razón, Alpha. —Dice Stiles levantándose y dejando la caja en el escondite de nuevo. Derek asiente satisfecho al ver la caja en el escondite, y luego bajan de nuevo, donde al parecer están los Argent y Scott en una esquina del loft mirando mal a la manada Hale.

Stiles sabe que tiene que mantener las apariencias, pero está embarazado, así que a la mierda, y sale corriendo a los brazos de Chris, abrazándolo con fuerza y suspirando aliviado al sentirle junto a él.

—Stiles está abrazando a Chris Argent. —Dice Erica casi en shock, y cuando la chispa se pone de puntillas para besar al cazador, la loba jadea y se agarra a Boyd. —Cariño, tráeme unas palomitas, que esto está a punto de liarse.

—Stiles y yo llevamos juntos varios meses. —Dice Chris cuando pasa su brazo por las caderas de Stiles para dejarlo a su lado. Toda la sala se ve sorprendida menos Derek y Allison, quienes asienten por haberles dicho la verdad a los demás.

—H-hay algo más que tengo que contar. —Dice Stiles cuadrando los hombros para armarse de valor, pero Chris niega y besa su frente con suavidad. —Es algo que debes saber y…

—He visto la prueba. —Dice Chris colocando su mano en el estómago de Stiles. —He hablado con Deaton, y he entendido porque anoche lloraste viendo Glee. Stiles y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

—¡Un cachorro! —Grita Erica antes de comenzar a gritar y correr por el loft. —Oh, dios, un mini Stiles, va a ser épico. ¡Enhorabuena!

Stiles abraza a Erica antes de que esta sea agarrada por Boyd para hacer que se relaje, y todos van abrazando y felicitando a la pareja, ya que nada les extraña ya en Beacon Hills, y saben que ya no hace falta preguntar, ni si quiera cuando un chico se queda embarazado. Todos miran como Scott mira fijamente a su antiguo mejor amigo, al cual llevaba sin ver desde que se pelearon porque Stiles escogió quedarse en la manada Hale. 

—¿Un bebé? —Pregunta Scott mientras se rasca la nuca incómodo, y Stiles asiente levemente sin saber qué decir, y para sorpresa de todos, Scott abraza con cariño a Stiles y se quedan quietos después de tanto tiempo sin verse. —¿Puedo ser el padrino de él?

—No nos precipitemos. —Dice Derek separando a Stiles y Scott, luego mira fijamente a Chris, y para sorpresa de todos extiende su mano hacia el cazador y cuadra los hombros. —Eres bienvenido a la manada, ya que tanto Stiles como el cachorro ya son manada.

—Gracias, Derek. —Dice Chris aceptando la mano y apretando con firmeza antes de mirar a Stiles, que tiene lágrimas en los ojos y quiere llorar de nuevo. —Cariño, ¿las hormonas de nuevo?

—¿Stiles tiene hormonas? —Murmura Jackson confundido, ganándose una colleja de Peter y Derek casi al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy malditamente embarazado, puedo tener hormonas si me da la gana. —Dice Stiles pasando de los lloros a las ganas de matar a alguien. —Además, tengo hambre, ¿no habéis pedido pizza?

Stiles sigue refunfuñando mientras camina hacia la cocina. Todos los demás se miran unos a otros antes de que caigan en la cuenta de algo esencial e importante.

—Oh, mierda. Vamos a tener a un Stiles embarazado por aquí. —Dice Isaac, y todos parecen querer huir a México y ponerse el nombre de Miguel.

—¡¿Dónde demonios están los bollos?! —Grita Stiles desde la cocina, y todos miran la puerta del loft para huir.

—Lo dejaste embarazado, tu la llevas. —Dice Erica antes de huir con Boyd escaleras arriba.


End file.
